Tow Truck
The Tow Truck, or Towtruck, is, as implied, a name for a series of hook-and-chain tow trucks featured in Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and The Lost and Damned downloadable episodic pack for Grand Theft Auto IV. The name of the tow truck in GTA San Andreas and The Lost and Damned are rendered in a single word, "Towtruck". Each variant of the towtruck sports amber flashing lights, however these cannot be operated by the player. Description Design The Tow Truck debuted in GTA 2 as a towing vehicle based on the chassis of a large truck, and a cab design similar to certain large trucks in the game (including the Van, Ice Cream Van, Hot Dog Van and the G4 Bank Van); the vehicle is also available with yellow body color only. The vehicle also lacks any towing ability, unlike the Truck Cab and Truck Cab SX. In GTA San Andreas, the Tow Truck gains the ability to tow other vehicles. This can be very useful for transporting locked cars, or special vehicles in the game. It can also tow other types of vehicles, including helicopters and airplanes. The Tow Truck, somewhat, resembles a seventh generation F-Series Ford Wrecker. A fun thing to do with this ability is to spawn as many Tow Trucks the player desires and connect all those trucks, as if it were a train. The Vapid Towtruck in The Lost and Damned appears to be the same make as the Slamvan, which resembles a second generation Ford F-Series tow truck. However, the headlights and grille look like they are from a 1975-'79 Ford Econoline van, and the windshield and door tops awkwardly appear to be from a 1980's Ford F-Series. Constantly featuring "Native Engines" company logos on its doors, it is rusty and in disrepair, and has a distorted horn, much like the "beater" variants of the Emperor, Sabre, and Vigero. As in GTA 2, the Towtruck is incapable of towing anything. Performance Despite being a tow truck, the Tow Truck in GTA San Andreas is very fast, but has a tad understeer, and stiff suspensions that render it unstable when negotiating uneven terrain. It is also a durable vehicle, and can even survive a collision with Rhino (which normally blows up weaker vehicles on impact). This can be espacially helpfull when the Los Santos Riots break out, as it can take quite a number of bullets and survive close up explosions. The Towtruck in TLAD is considerably inferior in performance, possessing average acceleration (owed largely to its light weight) and top speed, but possesses poor steering which requires the aid of brakes to corner sharply. Its rear wheel drive configuration and slightly overpowered engine also results in the Towtruck suffering from minor sliding after tight turns. Trivia *The Tow Truck plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **K-DST in GTA San Andreas. **Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 in The Lost And Damned. * The Lost And Damned towtruck has the same horn as the beater Vigero Locations ;GTA 2 * The vehicle is only available in the game's multiplayer modes, as it cannot be found in any districts in Anywhere City or any single-player missions. ;GTA San Andreas * Inside the Angel Pine Junkyard * Usually seen driving around Ocean Docks and its vicinity. * Usually seen driving around at the LVA Freight Depot, Las Venturas. ;GTA The Lost and Damned * Usually driving around Bohan. * Usually driving around in Northern Alderney if you ride any of the TLAD bikes, e.g. Hexer. * Spawns all around Alderney. Usually Berchem, Normandy, Leftwood, Alderney City, or Westdyke * Sometimes seen driving around Northwood or North Holland }} de:Abschleppwagen (SA) es:Towtruck fi:Towtruck Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Trucks Category:Industrial Vehicles